Source:NetHack 3.4.0/unixconf.h
Below is the full text to unixconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.4.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.4.0/unixconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)unixconf.h 3.4 1999/07/02 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef UNIX 6. #ifndef UNIXCONF_H 7. #define UNIXCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * Some include files are in a different place under SYSV 11. * BSD SYSV 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * Some routines are called differently 16. * index strchr 17. * rindex strrchr 18. * 19. */ 20. 21. /* define exactly one of the following four choices */ 22. /* #define BSD 1 */ /* define for 4.n BSD */ 23. /* also for relatives like SunOS 4.x, DG/UX, and */ 24. /* older versions of Linux */ 25. /* #define ULTRIX */ /* define for Ultrix v3.0 or higher (but not lower) */ 26. /* Use BSD for < v3.0 */ 27. /* "ULTRIX" not to be confused with "ultrix" */ 28. #define SYSV /* define for System V, Solaris 2.x, newer versions */ 29. /* of Linux */ 30. /* #define HPUX */ /* Hewlett-Packard's Unix, version 6.5 or higher */ 31. /* use SYSV for < v6.5 */ 32. 33. 34. /* define any of the following that are appropriate */ 35. #define SVR4 /* use in addition to SYSV for System V Release 4 */ 36. /* including Solaris 2+ */ 37. #define NETWORK /* if running on a networked system */ 38. /* e.g. Suns sharing a playground through NFS */ 39. /* #define SUNOS4 */ /* SunOS 4.x */ 40. /* #define LINUX */ /* Another Unix clone */ 41. /* #define CYGWIN32 */ /* Unix on Win32 -- use with case sensitive defines */ 42. /* #define GENIX */ /* Yet Another Unix Clone */ 43. /* #define HISX */ /* Bull Unix for XPS Machines */ 44. /* #define BOS */ /* Bull Open Software - Unix for DPX/2 Machines */ 45. /* #define UNIXPC */ /* use in addition to SYSV for AT&T 7300/3B1 */ 46. /* #define AIX_31 */ /* In AIX 3.1 (IBM RS/6000) use BSD ioctl's to gain 47. * job control (note that AIX is SYSV otherwise) 48. * Also define this for AIX 3.2 */ 49. 50. #define TERMINFO /* uses terminfo rather than termcap */ 51. /* Should be defined for most SYSV, SVR4 (including 52. * Solaris 2+), HPUX, and Linux systems. In 53. * particular, it should NOT be defined for the UNIXPC 54. * unless you remove the use of the shared library in 55. * the Makefile */ 56. #define TEXTCOLOR /* Use System V r3.2 terminfo color support */ 57. /* and/or ANSI color support on termcap systems */ 58. /* and/or X11 color */ 59. #define POSIX_JOB_CONTROL /* use System V / Solaris 2.x / POSIX job control */ 60. /* (e.g., VSUSP) */ 61. #define POSIX_TYPES /* use POSIX types for system calls and termios */ 62. /* Define for many recent OS releases, including 63. * those with specific defines (since types are 64. * changing toward the standard from earlier chaos). 65. * For example, platforms using the GNU libraries, 66. * Linux, Solaris 2.x 67. */ 68. 69. /* #define OPENWINBUG */ /* avoid a problem using OpenWindows 3.0 for 70. X11 on SunOS 4.1.x, x>= 2. Do not define 71. for other X11 implementations. */ 72. /* #define PYRAMID_BUG */ /* avoid a bug on the Pyramid */ 73. /* #define BSD_43_BUG */ /* for real 4.3BSD cc's without schain botch fix */ 74. /* #define MICROPORT_BUG */ /* problems with large arrays in structs */ 75. /* #define MICROPORT_286_BUG */ /* changes needed in termcap.c to get it to 76. run with Microport Sys V/AT version 2.4. 77. By Jay Maynard */ 78. /* #define AIXPS_2BUG */ /* avoid a problem with little_to_big() optimization */ 79. 80. /* #define RANDOM */ /* if neither random/srandom nor lrand48/srand48 81. is available from your system */ 82. 83. /* see sys/unix/snd86unx.shr for more information on these */ 84. /* #define UNIX386MUSIC */ /* play real music through speaker on systems 85. with music driver installed */ 86. /* #define VPIX_MUSIC */ /* play real music through speaker on systems 87. with built-in VPIX support */ 88. 89. 90. /* 91. * The next two defines are intended mainly for the Andrew File System, 92. * which does not allow hard links. If NO_FILE_LINKS is defined, lock files 93. * will be created in LOCKDIR using open() instead of in the playground using 94. * link(). 95. * Ralf Brown, 7/26/89 (from v2.3 hack of 10/10/88) 96. */ 97. 98. /* #define NO_FILE_LINKS */ /* if no hard links */ 99. /* #define LOCKDIR "/usr/games/lib/nethackdir" */ /* where to put locks */ 100. 101. /* 102. * If you want the static parts of your playground on a read-only file 103. * system, define VAR_PLAYGROUND to be where the variable parts are kept. 104. */ 105. /* #define VAR_PLAYGROUND "/var/lib/games/nethack" */ 106. 107. 108. /* 109. * Define DEF_PAGER as your default pager, e.g. "/bin/cat" or "/usr/ucb/more" 110. * If defined, it can be overridden by the environment variable PAGER. 111. * Hack will use its internal pager if DEF_PAGER is not defined. 112. * (This might be preferable for security reasons.) 113. * #define DEF_PAGER ".../mydir/mypager" 114. */ 115. 116. 117. 118. /* 119. * Define PORT_HELP to be the name of the port-specfic help file. 120. * This file is found in HACKDIR. 121. * Normally, you shouldn't need to change this. 122. * There is currently no port-specific help for Unix systems. 123. */ 124. /* #define PORT_HELP "Unixhelp" */ 125. 126. #ifdef TTY_GRAPHICS 127. /* 128. * To enable the `timed_delay' option for using a timer rather than extra 129. * screen output when pausing for display effect. Requires that `msleep' 130. * function be available (with time argument specified in milliseconds). 131. * Various output devices can produce wildly varying delays when the 132. * "extra output" method is used, but not all systems provide access to 133. * a fine-grained timer. 134. */ 135. /* #define TIMED_DELAY */ /* usleep() */ 136. #endif 137. 138. /* 139. * If you define MAIL, then the player will be notified of new mail 140. * when it arrives. If you also define DEF_MAILREADER then this will 141. * be the default mail reader, and can be overridden by the environment 142. * variable MAILREADER; otherwise an internal pager will be used. 143. * A stat system call is done on the mailbox every MAILCKFREQ moves. 144. */ 145. 146. #define MAIL /* Deliver mail during the game */ 147. 148. /* The Andrew Message System does mail a little differently from normal 149. * UNIX. Mail is deposited in the user's own directory in ~/Mailbox 150. * (another directory). MAILBOX is the element that will be added on to 151. * the user's home directory path to generate the Mailbox path - just in 152. * case other Andrew sites do it differently from CMU. 153. * 154. * dan lovinger 155. * dl2n+@andrew.cmu.edu (dec 19 1989) 156. */ 157. 158. /* #define AMS */ /* use Andrew message system for mail */ 159. 160. /* NO_MAILREADER is for kerberos authenticating filesystems where it is 161. * essentially impossible to securely exec child processes, like mail 162. * readers, when the game is running under a special token. 163. * 164. * dan 165. */ 166. 167. /* #define NO_MAILREADER */ /* have mail daemon just tell player of mail */ 168. 169. #ifdef MAIL 170. # if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 171. # ifdef AMS 172. #define AMS_MAILBOX "/Mailbox" 173. # else 174. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/ucb/Mail" 175. # endif 176. #else 177. # if (defined(SYSV) || defined(DGUX) || defined(HPUX)) && !defined(LINUX) 178. # if defined(M_XENIX) || defined(__FreeBSD__) 179. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/bin/mail" 180. # else 181. # ifdef __sgi 182. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/sbin/Mail" 183. # else 184. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/bin/mailx" 185. # endif 186. # endif 187. # else 188. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/bin/mail" 189. # endif 190. #endif 191. 192. #define MAILCKFREQ 50 193. #endif /* MAIL */ 194. 195. 196. 197. #ifdef COMPRESS 198. /* Some implementations of compress need a 'quiet' option. 199. * If you've got one of these versions, put -q here. 200. * You can also include any other strange options your compress needs. 201. * If you have a normal compress, just leave it commented out. 202. */ 203. /* #define COMPRESS_OPTIONS "-q" */ 204. #endif 205. 206. #define FCMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 207. 208. 209. /* 210. * The remainder of the file should not need to be changed. 211. */ 212. 213. #ifdef _AUX_SOURCE 214. # ifdef AUX /* gcc ? */ 215. # define _SYSV_SOURCE 216. # define _BSD_SOURCE 217. #else 218. # define AUX 219. # endif 220. #endif /* _AUX_SOURCE */ 221. 222. #if defined(LINUX) || defined(bsdi) 223. # ifndef POSIX_TYPES 224. # define POSIX_TYPES 225. # endif 226. # ifndef POSIX_JOB_CONTROL 227. # define POSIX_JOB_CONTROL 228. # endif 229. #endif 230. 231. /* 232. * BSD/ULTRIX systems are normally the only ones that can suspend processes. 233. * Suspending NetHack processes cleanly should be easy to add to other systems 234. * that have SIGTSTP in the Berkeley sense. Currently the only such systems 235. * known to work are HPUX and AIX 3.1; other systems will probably require 236. * tweaks to unixtty.c and ioctl.c. 237. * 238. * POSIX defines a slightly different type of job control, which should be 239. * equivalent for NetHack's purposes. POSIX_JOB_CONTROL should work on 240. * various recent SYSV versions (with possibly tweaks to unixtty.c again). 241. */ 242. #ifndef POSIX_JOB_CONTROL 243. # if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) || defined(HPUX) || defined(AIX_31) 244. # define BSD_JOB_CONTROL 245. # else 246. # if defined(SVR4) 247. # define POSIX_JOB_CONTROL 248. # endif 249. # endif 250. #endif 251. #if defined(BSD_JOB_CONTROL) || defined(POSIX_JOB_CONTROL) || defined(AUX) 252. #define SUSPEND /* let ^Z suspend the game */ 253. #endif 254. 255. 256. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 257. #include 258. #else 259. #include 260. #endif 261. 262. #define HLOCK "perm" /* an empty file used for locking purposes */ 263. 264. #ifndef REDO 265. #define Getchar nhgetch 266. #endif 267. #define tgetch getchar 268. 269. #define SHELL /* do not delete the '!' command */ 270. 271. #include "system.h" 272. 273. #if defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(__GNUC__) 274. #include 275. #include 276. #endif 277. 278. #if defined(POSIX_TYPES) || defined(__GNUC__) || defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 279. #include 280. #endif 281. 282. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 283. # if !defined(DGUX) && !defined(SUNOS4) 284. #define memcpy(d, s, n) bcopy(s, d, n) 285. #define memcmp(s1, s2, n) bcmp(s2, s1, n) 286. # endif 287. # ifdef SUNOS4 288. #include 289. # endif 290. #else /* therefore SYSV */ 291. # ifndef index /* some systems seem to do this for you */ 292. #define index strchr 293. # endif 294. # ifndef rindex 295. #define rindex strrchr 296. # endif 297. #endif 298. 299. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 300. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) || defined(CYGWIN32) || defined(RANDOM) || defined(__APPLE__) 301. #define Rand() random() 302. #else 303. #define Rand() lrand48() 304. #endif 305. 306. #ifdef TIMED_DELAY 307. # if defined(SUNOS4) || defined(LINUX) || (defined(BSD) && !defined(ULTRIX)) 308. # define msleep(k) usleep((k)*1000) 309. # endif 310. # ifdef ULTRIX 311. # define msleep(k) napms(k) 312. # endif 313. #endif 314. 315. #ifdef hc /* older versions of the MetaWare High-C compiler define this */ 316. # ifdef __HC__ 317. # undef __HC__ 318. # endif 319. # define __HC__ hc 320. # undef hc 321. #endif 322. 323. #if defined(GNOME_GRAPHICS) 324. #if defined(LINUX) 325. # include 326. # if defined(__NR_getresuid) && defined(__NR_getresgid) /* ie., >= v2.1.44 */ 327. # define GETRES_SUPPORT 328. # endif 329. #else 330. # if defined(BSD) || defined(SVR4) 331. /* 332. * ALI We assume that SVR4 means we can safely include syscall.h 333. * (although it's really a BSDism). This is certainly true for Solaris 2.5, 334. * Solaris 7, Solaris 8 and Compaq Tru64 5.1 335. * Later BSD systems will have the getresid system calls. 336. */ 337. # include 338. # if (defined (SYS_getuid) || defined(SYS_getresuid)) && \ 339. (defined(SYS_getgid) || defined(SYS_getresgid)) 340. # define GETRES_SUPPORT 341. # endif 342. # endif /* BSD || SVR4 */ 343. #endif /* LINUX */ 344. #endif /* GNOME_GRAPHICS */ 345. 346. #endif /* UNIXCONF_H */ 347. #endif /* UNIX */ unixconf.h